The Road to Sin
by bellabambina248
Summary: After losing his family fortune, Sasuke wonders into Yoshiwara, the pleasure district of Konoha, where he meets a daring blond. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1, A stranger to Yoshiwara

Hello everyone,

I'm excited to publish my new story today. It is very different from all of my others, especially the setting. It's a SasuNaru. As usual, beware: Profanity is used repeatedly, as well as some violence, and M/M relations.

Please Enjoy.

**Chapter 1, "A stranger to Yoshiwara**"

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his naked self in the bathroom mirror. He finger combed his hair before walking out to his room.

Naruto laid naked and sweaty, exhausted by Sasuke's vigor that had went on all night. The Uchiha admired the arousing scene, grinning at Naruto.

"Did you get more condoms?" The blond asked, voice low and husky.

"I'll be back," Sasuke whispered. How could he have forgotten, he wondered.

He walked back into the bathroom, and opened the small wooden locker beneath the sink. He pulled out another condom, before his smile faded. Pale hands reached in and picked up the scissors. He could see the traces of polyester teddy-bear filling stuck in the hinge. He took a deep anger breath.

"He couldn't have…" He whispered, before rampaging through the locker for his secret drawer. He pushed up, and instantly he pulled out a gun.

The raven-haired man gritted his teeth. He honestly didn't want to hurt Naruto. He walked out of the bathroom, raised the gun up, and pointed it straight at Naruto's head. "Where is it, Naruto?"

The tanned boy cowered back towards the pillows, but remained silent, only staring at the other.

"Where is it, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, before leaning down and rummaging Naruto's garments on the ground. When he couldn't find it, he tossed the clothes away, advanced towards Naruto like a bull, and stuck the gun to his forehead. "I don't want to shoot you, but if you leave me no choice…"

The blond gulped as sweat rained down his forehead, but he didn't cave in.

The raven lowered the gun to Naruto's mouth, and pushed it between his lips. Suddenly the only sound in the room was the clicking metal against teeth, "I'll count to ten. Ten."

"I told you before: someone is going to screw you like you did to the others."

"Nine."

"Eight," Naruto blurting out, daring the other.

Sasuke pursed his lips, glaring at Naruto. "Seven."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"It's not what you think it is. Give it back. Six."

"It's worth it if you care about it this much, bastard."

"Five."

"It's already too late anyway," Naruto bit his lip. He didn't want to let his emotions show, even though his heart was threatening to break out of his chest.

"Four."

"You used to be a good-guy."

"Three. Naruto, just say where it is." Sasuke hands shook. He didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt someone he cared about.

"I'm sorry I pointed you to the wrong road, Sasuke."

"Two!"

**XXXXXXX One year earlier XXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood silent in front of his mansion; leaning against a concrete pillar as he watched everything he ever owned getting confiscated. His father deserved it, he argued internally, but what was his fault? He had believed that money was his reward for tolerating a cold-blooded and cruel father. What did he do wrong to deserve to be stripped away of his last solace. It didn't matter though. It was happening whether or not he liked it, so he figured he should at least remain dignified to the end.

After a few hours of watching, he turned around, and walked towards the streets like a zombie. He raised one hand to hail a cab before remembering he couldn't afford one now. His hand fell to his side. Nowhere to go. He never knew anything outside the districts of the wealthy. The bubble he had grown up inside had suddenly burst. Suddenly, Everything was out of budget, including toilet paper.

He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his mobile phone. Good thing it wasn't stripped away from him as well, he thought. He probably wouldn't be able to pay the bill next month. He began to look up the most economical hostels in the city in attempts to find a cut-rate place where he could spend the night.

"Icha Icha paradise," he pursed his lips as he read one of the entries on the website. Just from the name, it was obvious it was some sort of a love motel, but it was cheap enough, and only two bus stops away in Yoshiwara. It was in a small neighborhood in the center of Konoha, which most servants and labor lived by night. Not to mention, thugs and gangs. The rule was, Konoha's rich and Konoha's scum didn't mix unless it was a burglary or a toilet scrub.

Two hours, and three wrong buses boarded later, he stood in front of the motel. It was obvious to him now how his college education and top-notch grades were unpractical. What he had learned in books wasn't going to keep him warm at night. In fact, all the success he ever had was because of his father's name- He shook his head, trying to shake the depressing thoughts away. He wasn't going to dwell.

He looked up, and watched a blond guy arguing with the man behind the counter. It seemed as if the blond was begging for something. Sasuke approached, taking his turn behind the blond.

"C'mon! I said I'll pay you tomorrow," the blond stomped his foot.

"You say that everyday, Naruto," the man with the eye patch sighed. "You never pay."

"What about the hundred bucks I gave you a week ago."

"It was ten bucks, and it was six months ago."

"But I did pay!"

"Naruto, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you; this is not a shelter," he enunciated. "Shelters don't have five dollar hookers moaning through the walls."

"Some shelters do," Naruto attempted to joke, before rubbing the back of his head, and looking down at his feet. "Kakashi, just a few more days."

The pale man pursed his lips before looking down at his book, and mumbling nonchalantly, "If I don't take your money here, you'll use it for something else."

"Yeah, like food."

"You know what I mean."

Naruto frowned, "It's not what you think. Why can't you trust me? I'm clean now. I'm not an idiot. I'm still paying the price for it. I won't get near that shit again."

"If I find someone to rent your bed, you're out of here. Until then, I can use you to get the cum stains out of the sheets."

"I knew you were good deep down," Naruto smiled, before grasping the other's shocked face, and planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's enough.""

"I love you!" Naruto shouted as he walked away, raising both hands in the air.

The raven watched silently before taking a few steps forward towards the counter. He plunked his single bag on the ground.

Kakashi eyed him the other with his one good eye for a couple of seconds before placing his orange-book on the counter. The raven-haired boy was dressed all in brands. He wondered what would bring a clearly well-off guy to such a place like his.

"Bed or room?"

"Room," Sasuke nodded, his hands trembling just a bit.

"Ten Ryos an hour, you providing the company of course."

"Ten? Your website said-"

"What website?"

"Konoha's spots."

Kakashi stared at the other blankly before sighing. The boy was obviously naïve. The only way Icha could be on the Internet would be as the set for armature porn. Anyway, he figured the boy came out and was cut off by his family. "How much can you afford?"

Sasuke blinked, pulling his wallet out. He looked inside it before, shoving it back into his pocket, "Fifty."

"You can sleep in the hostel downstairs. Special price, ten for one night."

"But I'll have to share a room?" the raven gulped. He didn't like adventure. For God's sake, he never even let his iPod shuffle!

"Just five other boys. It is not like you have anything on you that can be stolen, right?"

"I'm more confortable with the room."

"Take the bed. It's all you can afford," Kakashi stated, getting up and walking towards the stairs. "And get a job."

Sasuke nodded, as he followed silently. It wasn't easy finding a job. At least not as long as he carried the "Uchiha" name. Not a single business in Konoha would ever hire him, after what his father had done. Stigmas in Konoha were for life.

"Do you know if anyone is hiring?" Sasuke asked, watching as the man turned around to glance at him.

"What can you do?"

"I have a masters in English literature."

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't know deans of ivy leagues, sorry. We don't run in the same circles."

"I deserved that," the Uchiha mumbled inwardly.

"Can you fix things?"

"Like a mechanic? No."

"How about clean?" Kakashi asked, before waving book in the air. "Don't tell me. I know your type. You think it's easy, and you can do it, and the next thing, you set the room on fire by accident."

"I'm not a idiot," Sasuke glared at the man's back, suddenly stopping.

"You're just spoiled."

"Hmm."

The man paused his step as well, and turned to address the raven. "I don't mean it in a bad way. If I could spoil my kids the way your father did to you, I would."

"You don't know my father."

"I can guess his type." Kakashi then pointed at the bed in the far end of the smelly room. "That's it."

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to shake away the angry haze. As his irritation diminished, he began to see, and smell, the room more clearly. Bunk beds on both sides, with ragged stained mattresses, and crumpled bed covers. A string extending from one end of the room to the other, with draped sweaty clothes airing. One bed in particular had two bodies under the cover, wrestling together. He could hear two throaty moans, as if men were pleasuring each other.

Kakashi noticed where the boy's eyes landed, and straightaway, banged his hand against the metal bedpost. "Knock it off, boys. You're not the only ones here. Get a room upstairs for that."

He lingered, all the while looking at Sasuke. Blushing Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to avoid eye contact desperately. That shyness only added to Kakashi's amusement. He smiled; the boy was obviously not at ease around PDA.

"I gave you a chance," Kakashi stated, before speeding upstairs, and returning with a fire extinguisher in his hands. In one move, he hauled the bed cover off of the two boys, and sprayed the boy's with the decompressing liquid.

The two nude bodies, toppled out of bed, one of them shouting at the man in anger and attempting to get away from the ray of white foam, while the other grasped at his clothes, covered his face, and dashed out of the door.

"Fuck you! I was about to finish!" Kiba shouted at Kakashi, his chest rising and falling.

Naruto walked in, "Why was the convenience store guy running out naked?"

"Ask Kiba," Kakashi whispered, leaving.

"C'mon, another one. Married this time?"

Kiba frowned, "Don't blame me for being in touch with my inner sexuality."

"I'm blaming you for being in touch with your inner whore," Naruto retorted, before noticing Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"What's with the fancy clothes? You're going to get yourself mugged in these."

Sasuke fretfully stared down at his clothes, "Hn."

"I'll loan you something of mine. Don't worry." Naruto walked towards his bed, right next to Sasuke's, and sat down. "What brings you here?"

"…" Sasuke just shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you one of those guys who just minds their own business? I mean, I don't mind it. It is just that you're spending the night in the same room with five strangers. It will be so much less awkward if you socialize. Or at least act as if you're not scared I'm going to rape you," Naruto commented at Sasuke's attitude. It was true. Sasuke was usually a bold one, but only when in his comfort zone. And to be honest, he had some prejudice about the less endowed; he believed most of them were thugs and rapists. He never knew anyone them close enough to see beyond the stereotype.

"The authorities confiscated everything. It was in the newspapers. Uchiha scandal."

"Ah, I think I heard about it. He ran a big ass scam, right?"

"He's my father."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"If you need money, I can take you to my boss in the morning. You'll have to blow him for a job though."

Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

Naruto chuckled, "Just kidding. Don't look so shocked. He's a nice guy. He gave me a job when I needed one. He'll help you."

"Hn."

"Plus, Kakashi might not look like it, but he gets _crazy_ jealous in a really passive aggressive way. I kissed Iruka's cheek when I was drunk once; he moved my bed to the bathroom for two weeks."

"He's Mr. Kakashi's boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Not really. I don't know what to call their relationship. They're like Tom and Jerry, except Jerry sleeps with Tom when he's drunk, or every other night."

"Is everyone here gay?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not really."

"We feel safe here. There were some gay-bashes around the district, but Kakashi keeps them away from here. Plus, there is a gay bar right across the street, so they meet there, and… 'come' here."

"I see," Sasuke nodded trying to end the conversation.

Naruto grinned; the rich boy's way in avoiding eye contact was rather comical. "Are you gay?"

"No."

"Right," he nodded, unconvinced.

For the next few minutes, Sasuke fuddled with the contents of his bag, in attempts to avoid further conversation. He pulled a pillow out, and tugged it closer to his chest.

"I see you brought your pillow," Naruto scrutinized at the other.

"They transfer germs."

"I'd be more worried about the cum crusts on the sheets."

Sasuke shot out of bed, gagging, and covering his mouth. "That's disgusting! How many times do these sheets get changed each week?"

Naruto began to laugh, "Please let me be there when you ask Kakashi that!"

"How can I sleep on this?" Sasuke's mouth was open in shock, his face flaring with red.

"Settle down. I know where he hides the clean sheets. I'll go get you one."

"Why hide them?"

"You ever hear of Self-catering?"

"No!"

"Well, that's what you get for ten ryos a day. Sorry it's not the Hilton."

"I need some air."

"Fine, but don't go to the parking lot if you don't want some old dude in a car thinking you're turning tricks."

Sasuke clenched his fists before running outside.

"Although you'd get lots of money with dat ass!"

The blond laid back in bed, resting on one arm. He heaved in a deep breath, before sitting back up again. "Baby snow leopard," he whispered. Sasuke reminded him of one. He looked innocent and cute now, yet some how something deadly was forming inside of him. He was getting a feeling that Sasuke would not remain so docile and timid once he got used to the new surroundings. Plus, that porcelain skin… beautiful.

He leaped up, and headed for Kakashi's stash of bed sheets behind the stack of erotic books. He smiled when he noticed a new book. He would have picked up and flipped through it, but he wasn't sure what Kakashi's hand had been touching while holding that book. He lobbed the sheets over one shoulder, and walked back to Sasuke's bed.

He had begun to change the sheets when he dropped Sasuke's pillow on the ground. Without thinking, he grasped for it, snatching the pillowcase, and letting the teddy bear fall out. Teddy Bear? Naruto narrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Why would an adult man have a teddy bear squirreled into his pillowcase? He wondered. He sighed, before deciding he should probably keep silent, to avoid embarrassing the other.

"Seriously, a teddy bear!"

When the clock turned eleven, Sasuke walked back in, frowning.

"You went to the parking lot, didn't you?" Naruto joked.

"No," Sasuke scowled. "A drag queen kept trying to pinch my butt."

"Don't frown. It's not a good look for you," Naruto stood up, and pressed his fingers between Sasuke's eyebrows. With one slap, Sasuke shooed the other's hand away.

"Fine, but it will stick that way, and no prince will want you."

"I told you I'm not gay."

"Fine no prince, princess, or queen will want you."

Sasuke hissed, before asking, "Is there somewhere private I can change around here?"

"Shy? Fine, I'll go out. Kiba is sleeping, so don't worry. He sleeps like a log."

Naruto walked out, before poking his back in, and startling a shirtless Sasuke. "I'm changing!"

"I have to ask; why do you have a teddy bear?" He couldn't resist the temptation to probe.

"You went through my stuff."

"No, it just fell out while I was changing your bed."

Sasuke quickly glanced at his bed. He hadn't noticed his bed had been changed. He never did. It was normal for him to come home to clean sheets, without thinking who went through the trouble. "You shouldn't touched my stuff."

"Just tell me why you have it?"

"None of your business!"

"You don't use it to attract kids, do you? 'Cause I'd kick your balls back into your body!"

"I'm not a pedophile."

Naruto nodded, "I believe you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he was a suspicious person, Naruto wasn't excused for confusing him for on, of course. However, if all it took to convince Naruto that someone was not a predator was denying he was, Naruto must have been the easiest prey ever. "You better…" His words died out, before he stormed into the bed, wrapping himself with the blanket.

**-To be continued-**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2, In the Making

Hello everyone,

The story is not getting as many reviews as I would have hoped. I'm guessing you don't like it much? Please let me know since I don't want to continue with a story no one is reading.

Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter. It is still introducing the situation Sasuke had walked in.

**Chapter 2, "In the Making" **

The raven-haired boy spent the night staring at the bunk bed on top of him. He honestly wanted to sleep, but someone how the more he craved, the more it eluded him. He heard noises of strange men walking in and out of the room the whole night, which was a big part of his insomnia. Ignoring them wasn't enough. The suspicion that one of them was going to touch him, bully him, or worse, kept him flinching all night. He missed his bed; a bed he had hated and snubbed all his life.

By the time the sun began to rise, his exhaustion had landed him in a state of trance; not pleasurable, just disoriented. He peeked at Naruto who hugged his pillow as if his life dependent on it. Sasuke could see the blond better now. Pretty, he thought. In fact, pretty didn't do him justice. He has a golden hair, and a tanned skin. These features combined with the effect of early morning light, made the blond look as if he was covered in gold.

"Stop staring, creepo," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke immediately looked away before realizing Naruto was still asleep.

"Kiba, you pervert," a sleeping Naruto repeated.

Suddenly, he saw Kiba sit on bed, aim at Naruto with his pillow and shout, "Shut it up, or I'm raping you for real!", and then go back to sleep.

Naruto got up, stared at the pillow, and then at Sasuke in a daze. "What?"

"Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Seven or so."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I didn't."

"Was it Kiba?"

"Hn."

"He can be a jerk," he plummeted back into bed. "Here is the deal; I'll go talk to Iruka about you first. You stay here, and get some beauty sleep. And take care of Kiba, he might charm you into bed with him-"

"I-"

"Yeah. Yeah. You're not gay or whatever, even though you are in the gayest place in the city. Just watch out for him."

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Kiba repeated.

"You shut it, dog fucker!" Naruto replayed. When he noticed the looked Sasuke was giving him, he laughed, and raised his shoulders. "Don't worry. This is just how we joke."

"I see."

"But seriously, watch out," Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "I'm getting breakfast."

Sasuke just got up and followed silently. He stood still when he noticed Naruto start taking his clothes off by the door, until he was nude. "Like my ass?" Naruto chuckled as he put on his shirt.

"You have no shame," Sasuke whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you sleep with your jeans on?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you said you majored in literature, right?"

"Yes."

"You write?"

"Sometimes."

"Then how come you don't talk? I mean, you say "yes", "no", and "Hn". But nothing else really."

"Hn."

"I'm not trying to offend you. But people are not mind-readers, and if they are, they won't bother with the effort. So you need to communicate actively."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Why did you tell me to watch out from the guy inside?"

"You mean Kiba? Hmm, he is a sex-addict."

"That doesn't mean he is a rapist?"

"It means that he will cheat on his boyfriend, when he is sleeping in the bed right across of him."

Sasuke froze, "He's your boyfriend?"

"That jerk? Never!" Naruto shouted, before lowering his voice and mumbling, "…again. It's complicated."

"So he's your ex. That explains the rage and the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"You said his name in your sleep."

Naruto gagged, "Me? Never!"

"Don't believe me."

"They have the best breakfast at this diner," Naruto stated, as he pushed the door open.

"Why didn't you move out?"

"_He_ should leave! Plus, he'd follow me anyway."

The raven pursed his lips, before sighing, "It's awkward for you though."

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction," Naruto tossed the menu at Sasuke, before sitting down. "Like anything?"

"So this is the recipe for a heart attack," Sasuke whispered.

"God, just order pan cakes or something."

"I think I'll just get something from the supermarket," Sasuke got up.

The blond ogled at the other. "The work starts at nine, okay? I'll pick you up."

"What kind of job is it?"

"You'll see."

"Are you sure he'll want me?"

Naruto smiled, "With that ass, hell yeah!"

Sasuke froze looking at the other for a while, before lowering his voice threatening, "I will not be a prostitute."

"That is not it. It's a service…"Naruto smiled. "You just don't have _all _of your clothes as you do it."

"…"

"We just make their fantasies come true. No sex."

"…"

"Why are you giving me the death glare? Don't want it, fine, starve. I don't care."

"I am not that kind of person."

"The kind of person who eats? Cause if there is no money, there is no food, no shelter."

"I don't care if I starve."

"I'm not going to try to sway you. I'll pass by Icha quarter to nine for my apron. Come with me or not; your choice."

Sasuke shot him one last glare, before dashing into the street, and back towards Icha Icha. He went down the stairs towards the underground hostel, and neared the bedroom, when he heard someone call to him.

"Sasuke, right?" The brunette came out of the shower, drenched, and abs glistening, with only a small towel to hide his privates.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared. He wondered why he was being hostile towards Kiba. It wasn't his fight to meddle in after all. But still, Naruto had been helping him so far, so maybe he owed him that much.

"Just saying hi?" Kiba's eyes traveled up and down Sasuke's body, as if he was sizing him up. "So you've met Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Since you are new here, I'll let you in on something."

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure you want to turn my advice down?"

"Pretty confident."

Kiba's smiled suddenly faded away, and his eyebrows narrowed in anger, just like a dog when a predator approaches his home. "Well, think of it as a threat then. Don't get too close to him, or you're going to get hurt."

Sasuke glared at the other back, as if accepting the challenge. "You don't scare me."

"You don't know Kiba Inuzuka yet."

"I know he talks in third person," Sasuke scoffed.

Kiba retreated, "Laugh now, while you still have a jaw."

"…"

The Uchiha stood in silence, trying his best not to appear intimidated.

XXXXXXXX

Later that day, Naruto leaned his back against the room's door. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before stating "I'm here."

Without further words, Sasuke walked out. Naruto didn't know what changed the other's mind, but kept his wonderings to himself.

"Is it far away?"

"Not really."

The walked in silence; Naruto bobbed his head to the music from his mp3 player, while Sasuke just grimaced. They reached an apartment, on the outer parts of the Yoshiwara towards the wealthier districts of Konoha. The building was actually nothing like Yoshiwara's others. Its class signified that the residents were somewhat well off.

Naruto flirted with the doorman for a few minutes, before running up the exit stairs.

"There is an elevator right there."

"I don't like them," Naruto yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Hn."

"They're dangerous."

"You could trip down the stairs and break your neck. That's dangerous."

"`We're there," Naruto turned around, smiled, and pushed the door with his back.

A few seconds later, a redhead stood in front of the two men.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Naruto."

"Is Iruka here?"

"He'll be back in a few minutes," the boy stated, with a deadpan face.

"This is Sasuke. I'll introduce him to Iruka today."

"Hi."

Gaara peeked at the raven, before going to sit behind a greenish desk, two meters away from the doorway. "You have a new client today at seven. I'll text you the address. Be late."

"Why?"

"That was his request. Make sure you have cute pink panties on."

"Who is it?"

Gaara looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, and then Naruto again. "Don't take this personally, Sasuke, but you are not working with us yet. We don't throw around our clients names."

"He is trust worthy," Naruto commented. "Why is Iruka running late?"

"I don't know."

"You know everything about him."

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it a secret?"

"Not really."

"Then why not?"

Gaara glared at Naruto for no less than thirty seconds, before murmuring, "At a client."

"Kakashi?"

"We are not having this conversation anymore."

"Good morning," Iruka walked in, smiling.

"Good morning, pimp," the blond teased.

"I told you not to call me that," Iruka chastised, before extending a hand to Sasuke. "Shouldn't you introduce us, Naruto."

"This is Sasuke, and he has an awesome butt!"

Sasuke's eyes fell out of their sockets once the words left Naruto's mouth. Iruka blushed; in contrast to his profession.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"He is new to Konoha, and in desperate need for money. Your perfect prey," Naruto said with a smile.

"Should you be saying that infront of me?" Sasuke whispered.

"No preys here," Iruka groaned. "Naruto, can you please stop joking."

"Fine. He needs a job."

Iruka took a look long at him, before reaching the same conclusion as Kakashi; the boy was still too raw and unscarred. "You don't look like one of our boys. Sorry."

"Iruka! He needs the money, and he's hot. What else do you need?"

"This is for his sake."

"To starve is for his sake."

Iruka pushed Naruto aside before address the other boy, "Sasuke, you look like you come from a good family. Like you didn't suffer a lot in life, unlike most of the boys who work here. I'm not a pimp and I don't want to use you to get as much money as I can. This is a business, but I'm not willing to sacrifice people. What I'm saying is… I'm not going to be the one who throws you into the shark's tank."

"He's in Konoha. He's already in the shark's tank. Plus, you sacrifice me everyday," Naruto defended.

"You can hold your end, Naruto."

Before Naruto answered to that comment, Sasuke spoke loudly, "I can to. I might look undamaged, but my life was not all fun and games."

"College projects and golf club skirmishes do not count."

"I'm not going to list the all the misfortunes in my life to make some point about how I wasn't overindulged. You don't want me to work for you, I'm not going to beg or crawl under your feet," Sasuke declared.

"And what if a client asks you to beg and crawl under his? Can you live with yourself after that?"

"…"

"That's my point."

"…"

Iruka paused for a while before saying, "How strong are you?"

"Why?"

"Sometimes we need to collect our fees forcefully, and sometimes a client gets a little too aggressive with one of my boys and needs to be stopped."

"You want me to work as a muscle?"

"Can you?"

"I've a black belt."

"Great, but you'll have to work outside Yoshiwara. A lot of our clients are wealthy, and you might've run into acquaintances."

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the door slowly, watching Sasuke count the money he had as he sat on his bed.

"You should be more careful with your money," Naruto stated.

"As if I have enough to be stolen," he mocked.

Naruto rested his hand against one of the pillars of the bunk bed. "I'm sorry for today. For Iruka."

"It is not your fault."

"You know; there is no shame in working?"

"As a thug?"

"Not a thug. You just have to wait for a 'help me' phone call or go with us to dangerous client. You are protecting us, not shaking down people. I can't tell you how many times I was _this _close to getting hurt, but-"

"I can't meet let them see me soil my family name like that."

"Sasuke, you have to adapt to life here or you'll be eaten alive. I didn't want this life for myself either, but I forced into it."

"There is a clear difference between good and bad."

"Did you hear about natural selection before?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto as if wondering why the blond, who wasn't very bright personally, kept under estimating him. Of course he knew what natural selection was. He doubted that Naruto was the one who fully understood it's meaning. "What do you think?"

"Well, then you know only those who know how to adapt survive. You have to change first before changing what's going on around you."

"Hn."

"Did you look for another job?" The blond gave up, and it was obvious in his voice. But it wasn't that Naruto was a quitter, or that he was willing to back out lightly. Convincing someone to become less moral wasn't something he wanted to be a livewire concerning.

"I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me," Sasuke looked up, eyes meeting Naruto's for a second, before looking away quickly.

"You're cute," Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Why are you limping?"

"The new client had a thorn in his paw, and a wood in his pants. I would've used your services today."

"I thought you don't have sex with the clients."

Naruto sighed noticing how Sasuke didn't understand what he had meant, probably because he was deep in his thoughts. He sat down, winced in pain, and then mumbled, "That wasn't what we were doing."

"Maybe you should quit."

"Nah," Naruto groaned. "I'm sort of a Masochist. At least I think I am; I always get myself in the most self-destructive relationships ever. I'm just doing it for money now."

"I have met your ex."

"Kiba? I wish they were all as nice as he was."

"He didn't look nice to me."

"At least he didn't bounce me against the walls."

The Uchiha remained silent, holding back on revealing his thoughts. "I have 100 ryos left."

"Did you try Money's? They are always hiring."

"The bar across the street?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said it was a gay bar?"

"You are so homophobic."

"I'm not!" Sasuke snapped quickly.

"Don't shout it."

"I just don't like it when other men hit on me."

"Why? You're hot. That is not a bad thing."

"I just don't like it. I don't like the attention."

"But you're gay, right?"

"No."

"I can tell."

"I'm not gay."

"My gaydar is never off."

Sasuke turned around and glared at the other menacingly, "I'm not gay."

"Bi?"

"I don't like men."

"Fine, stay closeted."

"I am not gay."

"So you have said."

"No, it's the truth."

"Ok."

"Why can't you believe me?"

"Why do you care if I believe you or not?" Naruto looked away smiling and whispering again, "It would have been nice if you were gay though."

The raven's face was void of expressions for the few next seconds before tucking the money back into his pocket. "I don't care."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I had a fiancée, but not any more."

"Was she engaged to your pocket but not you?"

Both men suddenly fell silent, after noticing Kiba had walked into the room. He climbed into his bottom bunk bed, with a frown on his face, before staring at the two men darkly.

"Is something wrong, Kiba?"

"Not really."

"…"

"…"

"You're staring," Naruto commented.

"I heard Lee had to intervene today during your 'session'."

"It is none of your business, isn't it?"

"Sure. Be my guest. Get yourself raped. I don't care."

Immediately, Sasuke's bulb lit. He finally understood what Naruto was saying earlier.

"I didn't get raped."

"The way I heard it, if Lee arrived a minute later, you would've been."

"Lee should keep his mouth shut."

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Kiba stood up, getting into Naruto's face. "Staying in this dump, letting you flaunt your ass in front of other men for money. Let me take care of you!"

"You were fucking a married man in front of me yesterday!"

"You were the ones who left, Naruto. I have the right to fuck whoever I want!" He gulped trying to swallow his anger.

"You thought you had that right long before I left!"

"You were always half there, popping pills and injecting shit into your veins until you became a zombie. Don't blame me if I looked somewhere else for the things you couldn't' give me."

"…" Naruto stared, eyes getting watery.

"But I always came back to you, didn't I? I took care of you." Kiba walked out. "Let Iruka know you are not going there anymore, or I'll let him know my way."

"Fuck you! Don't you hurt him!" Naruto bent down, picked up his shoe, and tossed it at Kiba's back.

Kiba snickered, dodging the bolt with ease.

Naruto sat in his bed, chest rising up and down with anger and exasperation. He gritted his teeth, before dashing towards Kiba's bed, and heaving everything off and tossing it onto the ground. "Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him!" He screamed until his throat burned and his voice vanished. He turned around to face Sasuke, shoulders slumping down, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, not understanding how Naruto could go from zero to sixty and then go back to zero in less than a second. "Yeah."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry I trashed the room. Kakashi will be mad."

"I'll help you clean up."

"He always had this effect on me. Whenever I'm near him, I get sucked into this black hole of shit."

"…"

"It's my fault. I was the one who chose to take drugs."

"…"

"But don't believe hos nonsense. He loved how helpless I was. He got to screw up however he wanted, and then use me as the convenient excuse. He paid for my habit…" Naruto's words faded towards the end of the sentence. "You are thinking I'm the one making excuses, right?"

"You just weren't good for each other."

"Yeah."

"What he said… Do you think he'd hurt Iruka?"

"No, he wouldn't dare cross Kakashi, and break their truce."

Sasuke's lips parted, hesitating before asking the next question. "What does he do exactly?"

"It's better you don't know."

"It doesn't seem like he needs to be here?"

"Well, it seems that he prefers to stay and be miserable in the same room with a bunch of other guys, than stay at his place. Just to stalk me and screw with my life."

**Meanwhile **

As Kiba got farther from the room, he pulled his mobile phone out, and began to dial a number.

"Why are you calling at this hour? Let me guess, you heard about the rich jerk and Naruto, and now you want his legs broken. We can't do that. Why? Because he works for the Konoha police, and not just any cop. I already checked-" the man on the other end of the line spoke.

"Shino, are you done having a conversation with yourself?"

"I made my point."

"Send Zaku and Kin."

"I just said-"

"I heard what you said, and I'm saying send Zaku and Kin."

"Fine, you're the boss."

**- To be continued - **

**What do you think? Good? Bad? **


	3. Chapter 3, Trading with bodies

**Chapter 3, "Trading with bodies" **

Sasuke stood in front of the bar, as Naruto walked ahead. "C'mon," Naruto called.

"I thought we were going to eat dinner."

"They have olives, onions, and nuts," Naruto chuckled. "Wings, burgers, and Nachos too."

"Do you eat anything healthy?"

"Ramen."

"Do you know how much sodium-"

"Don't ruin it for me," Naruto walked back towards Sasuke, held his hand, and dragged him back towards the bar.

"Let go!"

"You said you don't want guys hitting on you. If they think you're with me, they won't."

Naruto's face brightened up as soon as he walked in. His eyes met with the bar tender, slinging a towel over her shoulder.

"Hello Naruto," she smiled, before eyeing the Uchiha. "Who is the handsome boy? New boyfriend?"

"That's Sasuke, my room-mate," he grinned. "Sasuke, that's aunt Yoshino."

The black haired boy nodded politely.

"Oh, so that's the boy Kakashi was talking about. Should've guessed."

Sasuke frowned. He hated when people talked about him behind his back. He wasn't a 'topic of conversation' or an 'evening chitchat'.

"So what are you doing in Yoshiwara?"

"Nothing in particular," Sasuke answered briefly, trying to nip the conversation in the bud.

"I see," she sighed. Probably because of her conversation with Kakashi, she also had some preconceived notions about the boy. He looked like the many outed rich boys thrown out by there families. Two days, she thought. Two days and he'll go back to his daddy, crying and ready to marry a girl with an even bigger trust fund. But he was hot though, and her son's type. "You should meet Shikamaru."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"With his father," she hissed, obviously disapproving of the fact. "Sleeping upstairs. That boy-" She paused when she remember that Sasuke was still standing in front of her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sasuke is not gay," Naruto mimed, his facial expressions indicative of the lack of his conviction.

"He knows he's at a gay bar, right?"

"He does not like the dick!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who just snickered in return. "What? I'm saying the truth. I didn't catch you checking out my ass even once, and I've seen straight guys eye it."

"He finally awakes," the mother mocked, as the door opened behind her. Shika came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey maa."

"Do you know what time it is? I've been slaving all night, while you were up sleeping."

"I have the grave yard shift. It's normal that-" he paused when he noticed the sparks flying out of his mother's eyes.

"Hey Shika."

"Hello Naruto."

"Aren't you going to ask about my new boyfriend?" He hugged the arm of a very startled Sasuke.

"Troublesome."

"Do we look good together?"

"Neither of you will look good after Kiba sends you both to the ER," Shikamaru, began to fill up their drinks. "Sasuke, right? Kakashi told me about you."

"Apparently Kakashi can't shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"You should take him out sometime," the mother stated.

"I have a boyfriend, ma," Shikamaru answered her, and then whispered to Sasuke, "Sorry about her."

"Why don't I see him then?"

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Are you ashamed of your mother? That is it, isn't it? You are ashamed of me."

"He's away on business."

"I either meet him, or you start dating other boys!" She slapped his behind with the towel.

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't boss me around."

"Just wait till your shift is over!" She stormed away.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru repeated again, sighed, and then looked up. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just apple juice," Sasuke requested.

"I'll take that hot ass over there," Naruto chuckled, eying the hot guy standing at the other side of the bar. "And the strongest thing you have."

"You owe me money."

Naruto paused for a second, surveying the room again, before dipping his head towards Iruka at the far corner of the room. The man's face was already flushed with blood, while his hands were starting to roam all over Kakashi's body. "He's such a horny drunk."

"Naruto," Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes?"

"I said you owe me money."

"You're my best friend."

"You _owe _me money."

"I'll bring it by later."

"In the ten years I've known you, you have never repaid me once."

"I love you so much."

"Don't sweet talk me. You owe me _lots _of money."

"You are the best friend in the world."

"I'm cutting you off."

"C'mon, I'll blow you for it."

"I'd like to keep my dick, sorry."

"I won't tell Kiba. It'll just be the two of us."

"I have a boyfriend."

"It's a pretend boyfriend," Naruto stated.

"No, it's not."

"It is just like Jack, your boyfriend for three years. The one no one ever saw."

"I'm private that way."

"I know you're making up boyfriends to get your mom off your back."

"Naruto, you are not blowing me for money."

"I don't have any money!"

"Where does your money go?"

"Oh my God! Did Kakashi tell you to ask me that? I'm clean. Why can't you trust me?"

"I'll trust you if you tell me where you money goes."

"Food!"

"Naruto, you want to keep secrets, go ahead. But just remember what happened last time you went down that road."

Naruto frowned before saying, "Get me something strong and put it on Iruka's tab."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it used to be Kiba's tab."

"Are you my mother or are you a bartender?"

"I'm your friend."

"Then give me something to drink for free!"

Sasuke suddenly groaned, "I'll pay for it. Just shut up."

Naruto smirked at Shikamaru, "He'll pay for it." All the while, planting a loud wet kiss on the face of a very irritated Sasuke.

"Great," Shikamaru hissed, evidently irked by the fact. He then whispered under his breath, "You should just get back with Kiba."

Naruto stared at the other man angrily, having obviously over heard the other statement.

"You heard me. You left him cause he was enabling you and supporting your fucked up habits. Now it's same old thing, but with a bunch of guys instead of one," Shikamaru spoke. He wasn't the one to openly criticize, but Kakashi had been stirring him all well, and he honestly cared for the blond. "I'm not saying this to upset you."

"Why don't you just get off his back?" Sasuke had contemplated staying out of it, but the blond had been his only advocate so far. He deserved to be backed as well. His hand grasped Naruto's arm, before dragging him outside the bar. He left go, letting the muscles of his jaw relax.

Naruto gazed at the other's silhouette, a little upset that the other dragged him, yet glad the other cared.

"You shouldn't let them get to you."

The blond sighed, "Well, it's my fault they don't have any trust in me."

"I guess it is, but you deserve a second chance."

"You didn't tell me much about your fiancé," Naruto smiled.

"You're very cute when you ask personal questions."

"Really?"

"No."

Naruto pouted, "But I shared so much with you already."

"That was your choice, not mine."

"You think your so cunning and mysterious," the Uzumaki whispered. "Now that I think of it, I have a job for you."

"No, thank you."

"You need the money. Why?"

"All the jobs that you came up with so far are related some way or another to illegal activities."

"Well, sorry for trying to help," Naruto pouted again, before poking the other in the arm.

"What?"

"You really don't want to know what the job is."

"Yes."

Naruto pouted even more, before tossing his head to the side. "I'm not telling you anyway!"

"Ok."

"It is not illegal, just so you know."

"But it is sex-related, right?"

"Well, you have no other skills. I'm not even sure you can do it. I mean you are hot and everything, but you're not sexy."

"Excuse me," Sasuke raised both eyebrows.

"I mean you look good, but you don't have that extra zest. You're like a pretty statue; nice to look at, but cold to touch."

"I'll try to ignore how many times you insulted me in that sentence," Sasuke snorted, before gulping and whispering, "But I'm good at it, if you need to know."

"All talk. The way you're blushing; you're probably a virgin."

"S-s-shut up," Sasuke looked away, blinking a few times.

"You are?" Naruto smiled. He had been joking, but that reaction said it all. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to apologize for not being promiscuous."

"Are you waiting for the right one?" Naruto teased. "The knight in the-"

"I said s-s-shut up, and I'm not gay," he stuttered, losing all his composure.

"Well, I admire your self constraints. I wouldn't be able to keep it in my pants for so long. I mean, I still miss how Kiba used to toss me onto the bed, and give me every inch-"

Sasuke yelped loudly.

"What was that?" Naruto stared at the other in shock. Did the boy feel that uncomfortable around sex?

Sasuke stared back, before walking away. Naruto chased after him until he stood next to him once again, "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just don't think you should be talking about your _private_ life so openly. These things shouldn't be topics of conversation."

"It is just like any other body function. It's like an itch you have to scratch. Nothing embarrassing about it."

"It is unbecoming."

"So you don't think about it?"

"Never."

"So I guess you can't work at the strip club."

"Obviouly, I'm not willing to strip."

"You could've bar tended, but I don't think you'd like watching gogo dancers in jockstraps wiggling their dicks arou- Sorry, I'm doing it again," he apologized when he noticed the uneasy expression on Sasuke's face.

"That's fine."

"Well, I'm worried about you. There aren't that many jobs around here that would suit you. I mean the whole district is known for sex and drugs."

"I can look after myself."

Naruto continued with repeating his thoughts out loud, completely disregarding the other's words. "If sex is out of the question… I think you can work with Kiba. I'll have to do some begging though. I hate it, but I guess it's for a good cause. Plus, it's about time I get laid again. Ahh, he's going to hold it over my neck forever-"

"Did you forget I'm part of the conversation?"

"Well, you're so silent, and I've been spending some time with Shino lately and he had a habit of nattering with himself…" Naruto answered the other's question seriously. "So, do you want to work with Kiba?"

"Let me guess, if he is not working in the sex industry, he's probably dealing drugs."

"He doesn't deal in drugs!" Naruto stated, as if defending Kiba. "Plus I wouldn't want you getting addicted…"

"Then what does he do?"

Naruto hissed, hesitating. "I can trust you, right?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, everyone already sort of knows… Did you watch Sons of Anarchy before?"

"Isn't that a TV show about a bike club or something?"

"Well, something like that, but without the motorcycles. He's like a local tycoon for business and enterprise security. He even provides security for Iruka sometimes. It also diversified. You know what diversified means, right?"

"I do," Sasuke eyed the other man as if cursing at him.

"Ah, sure you do," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You studied English language-"

"Literature."

"Yes. Well anyway he can find you a job easy."

"He doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

Sasuke stood silent for a second before frowning, "I don't want anything from you."

"What's with that attitude? It's like you want to starve."

"I don't want you to beg your ex for me."

"We're friends. I don't mind doing it for your sake. Plus, one day, you'll have my back."

Sasuke's eyes remained wide open like Frisbees, ogling at the other in shock. Did he just call him a friend? They just met, so for what reason would he do him favors on that scale? He must have some ulterior motive, Sasuke figured.

"Kiba is probably at the room right now, waiting for me as usual. I'll go first and discuss it with him. Why don't you go for a walk? It's better if you're not there."

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't go into dark alleys. Better yet, just go back to the bar," Naruto said as he dashed in the direction of the Icha Icha.

Sasuke remained still for the next few minutes, trying to rethink their whole conversation. Somehow it seemed unorganized and disorienting to him. He couldn't wrap his mind around Naruto's actions. No one had ever done him a favor before without expecting anything in return. People had always counted on him using the family name, power, or money to repay them. Suddenly, he began racing towards his room.

Not long after, he stood behind the door of the room, half concealed watching as Naruto chattered with Kiba. The gang leader was on the bed, with Naruto sitting next to him like a docile kitty. Sasuke hissed; he didn't want Naruto stepping on his pride and dignity for his sake.

"Sasuke who?" Kiba asked, looking away from Naruto.

"Kiba, don't act like a bitch."

"Is that how you ask for a favor?"

Naruto sighed, "You met him a couple of days ago. He sleeps in the bed right in front of you."

"You mean the bed I'm in because of you?" Kiba hinted.

"Yes, the bed you're in because you enjoy stalking me."

Kiba glared at the blond, who then rustled and reached his hand towards Kiba's. He let his fingers tickle Kiba's long tanner ones, in an attempt to break the other's passive aggressive attitude.

"He's new to the city. He doesn't have any money. He needs some helping out," Naruto explained, his hand now rested on Kiba's chest.

Kiba stared at the hand, gulped, and then whispered, "I don't like him."

"You don't know him."

"I don't like the way he's always talking to you."

"He's not even gay."

Kiba snorted, "Are you lying to me? Or is he lying to you?"

"C'mon, he can't think about sex without starting to having a mini-panic attack. He's harmless. Give him some small safe job so he doesn't get kicked out on his ass."

Kiba smiled, a little amused with Sasuke's misfortune. "And if I do, what will I get in return?"

"My gratitude?" Naruto grinned trying to charm the other.

Kiba sat up, pulled Naruto closer until their lips were almost meeting, "I've had your gratitude hundreds of times before. What makes you think I still want your… _gratitude_? Just today, you were being a tiny little bitch that needs to be disciplined."

Naruto began to lift up his shirt, "Don't you miss me?"

"I do," Kiba licked his lips, watching as the other's skin began to uncover. "But you know, I don't just want your body."

"You don't want my body?" Naruto smiled seductively.

"You know what I mean. You know I love you, and I can't tell you no."

"I didn't know that," Naruto said as he began to bend down, and kiss the other's lips.

"I would've killed you if you were anyone else," he kissed Naruto back, hand sliding to cup Naruto's ass.

Suddenly, Sasuke walked in, making more noise than usual. Kiba froze, glaring at the raven as he clomped into bed, and looked both men in the eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke, didn't you say you have some errands to run?" Naruto asked, enviously. "_Outside the room for an hour or so." _

"Not really," Sasuke stated.

Naruto bit his tongue, looking back at Kiba, and trying to figure out a way to get Sasuke out of the room. He knew that Kiba would take Sasuke staying as a gesture for a direct challenge.

"It is just that Kiba and I were in the middle of something…"

"There are two other guys in the room," Sasuke stated. Immediately, the two other men, walked out of the room.

"They sort of work for me," Kiba smirked. "How about you get out now?"

Naruto bit his lips, before whispering angrily, "They work for you?"

"You didn't think I'd let you stay with a bunch of strangers, did you?"

Naruto sizzled internally. It was obvious to him now; Kiba wanted Sasuke on his side. He wanted everyone surrounding Naruto to be owned by him. He might of not liked Sasuke, but it was easier having him on his side. Naruto swallowed his anger. It was still better for Sasuke though. Kiba wasn't someone he'd want as an enemy.

"Sasuke, Kiba was just telling me about a job he thinks you'd be perfect for," Naruto faked a smile.

"Is that so?"

Kiba pursed his lips, before nodding, "What do you say? Come with me tomorrow, and I'll let you on the details."

"Why not." Sasuke stated, eyes still fixed onto Kiba's. The tension could be felt in the air.

Kiba smirked one last time, before jerking Naruto onto the bed again, and getting on top of him. He began to rub his body against the blonde's, grunting loudly for Sasuke to see.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered. "Lets go to your other place."

"I sort of like it here now," Kiba whispered back, smirking. "With the new audience."

A frown drew itself on Sasuke's face, before standing up and walking out of the room. He rested he back against the door outside, overhearing the licks and kisses inside. Slowly, he fisted his hair as he hid his face behind his knees. He had really hit rock bottom, he thought; he was pimping his only friend now for work. It would be a miracle if he could be able to look Naruto in the eye ever again. He then grimaced. He hated the thought of Kiba sucking and kissing the blond. It was too… suffocating.

**To be continued- **

**Opinions, please. **


	4. Chapter 4, It begins now

**Chapter 4, "It begins now." **

The next morning Naruto walked of the room, only to see Sasuke sleeping on the ground right in front of the door. He smiled softly, bent down, and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Good morning, pretty."

The raven shot up, wiped the drool away.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Naruto grinned.

"Fool," Sasuke growled. Naruto had just did him a huge favor, but for some reason, he was angry with the blond. Why was Naruto smiling like that? Sasuke wondered. Could he have enjoyed the night before? With Kiba? Sasuke hissed.

"You not a fan of early mornings, are you?"

Sasuke got up and began to dust his pants, "I'm not a fan of sleeping on the ground either."

"Do you want a neck massage-" Naruto reached his hands towards Sasuke's neck, before they were quickly slapped away. "Whatever. Your loss."

"Did he leave?"

"Kiba? No, he'll probably be asleep still noon. Do you want to do something until then? I don't have to work today. The diner?"

"I can feel my arteries filling up with grease already," he stretched.

"The bar?"

"Now?"

"Well sneak in before Shikamaru wakes up. I'll prepare something in their kitchen."

"That's breaking and entering."

"Well, I'm thinking you should be more flexible with these things from now on, considering your new 'career'."

Sasuke remained silent as he followed Naruto for a while before whispering, "Thank you."

Naruto turned around, grinned, and then flicked the other's nose. "See, there will always be someone who will love you and want you even if you don't have any money. Not that I love you of course. I mean if I love you, it's in a friend kind of way. Not that I don't think of you in a sexual way. Like you're sexy and all, but your other stuff too. Like, I don't- You know…" Naruto chuckled a few times, nervously.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear a thing."

"Good," the blond nodded. "But just to be clear, I don't think of you in a sexual way, but you _are _good-looking. So I like you in a heterosexual way."

"Thank you, I guess."

"But I'm gay."

"I didn't eat breakfast yet, Naruto."

"Are you insinuating that it's disgusting?" Naruto frowned. "Homophobe."

"I'm insinuating that you don't make any sense, and I don't have enough sugar in my blood to brain function yet."

"Really? So you don't have enough energy to chase after me?"

"What?"

"I jerked off thinking of you when you first showed up here," Naruto said quickly enough to be inconceivable.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said you jerked off to me."

"No!" Naruto hissed. "How dare you? I'm not a pervert."

"You said it!"

"No I didn't. That's just low blood sugar. It's making you hallucinate."

Sasuke looked away frowning, "At least don't tell me about it. Why would you tell me that? Have the decency to keep your private affairs private."

"I was feeling guilty about it," Naruto stated. "It was like molesting you."

"And telling me would make you feel better. What kind of logic is that?"

"It did," he raised both shoulders. "Now when I do it again, I won't feel guilty because you know."

"No! I forbid you! Don't do it again."

"If you don't want people to wank to the thought of you, you shouldn't be so hot," Naruto smacked Sasuke's rear harshly before running off.

The raven stood mouth open in shock, "You! Did you lose your mind?"

He began to chase after Naruto, getting more irritated as he watched Naruto laugh loudly as he escaped into corners. Soon enough, Naruto was out of breath standing in front of a dead end. He waved his hands in peace at Sasuke, still laughing.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

Sasuke held the other's arms tightly, pushing him into a corner. The blond looked somewhat scared, but mostly in a good mood.

"What's wrong with you today? Did he make you sniff something?" Sasuke frowned, gritting his teeth.

"My hands hurt."

Sasuke ignored him, "Why would you do that?"

"I was teasing you, sorry. I'm in a good mood."

"That is called sexual harassment, not good mood."

"I'm sorry," Naruto's smile faded. "You looked upset, and I wanted to cheer you up. I didn't want it to be awkward between us."

Sasuke released the blonde's arms. "Well that was a retarded way of uplifting the mood."

Naruto rubbed the flushed red marks Sasuke's grip had left on his arms. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke walked back towards him, "Show me you arms."

"They won't bruise."

He caressed Naruto's discolored skin softly. The tanned skin was soft under his fingers, almost like silk. Naruto's fingers were much tinier than his, almost the size of a girl's. He looked up, and Naruto was gulping. Immediately, he let go of the hand.

"Are we still going for breakfast?" Sasuke asked, however it was more of a way to let Naruto know that he was forgiven.

"Yeah. Once we figure our way out of here."

"I remember the way."

Naruto followed after him, never standing next to him. He poked the back softly. "Sasuke, don't let working with Kiba change you."

"I doubt that."

"You know, we probably won't be friends anymore."

Sasuke turned around quickly. He hated to show this much emotion, but the news took him by surprise. "I just griped your hand. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"No. It's Kiba. He won't allow you to talk to me anymore. He's like that."

"He doesn't have a say in it."

"When you work for Kiba, Kiba has a say in everything in your life."

"I don't like to be controlled-"

"Especially me. He either owns or hurts the guys that get close to me. But I think it's better you'll work for him. Much better than getting hurt, you know."

"You knew that yesterday, didn't you?" Sasuke frowned. "Is that why you fucked him to get me a job?"

"It would have been my fault if you got hurt. If you're not working with Iruka or the Nara's, Kakashi won't protect you. His deal with Kakashi was-"

"Why didn't you say that before? I would've worked-"

"You couldn't. In retrospect, Iruka was right. I can't imagine you selling your body or doing any of the things I do."

"You should've told me!"

"You'll make more money with Kiba."

"But I'll lose you," Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say that. He didn't. It just slipped out.

"We just met a few days ago, and you hardly like me."

"…" The raven looked away, fists balled from anger.

"Just promise me you won't get sucked too much into the life. Don't do drugs. You'll think you're in control first, but that's just a lie you tell yourself. Beware what you say to anyone, especially prostitutes; they are always working for someone. And be loyal to Kiba. He'll have your back as long as you're loyal to hi-"

"I don't need an advice for a junky and a slut."

"…"

Sasuke licked his lips, feeling guilty.

"Sasuke, you can curse me now, but make sure you don't curse me in front of Kiba. He might treat me like trash, but the last guy who cursed me in front of him is still missing his tongue," Naruto nodded, a little hurt. "Sorry, I know you don't want my advice. I just had to warn you."

The noon of that day, Sasuke walked into his room, only to meet Kiba as he was walking out. The tanned boy wrapped a hand around Sasuke's shoulder, pulled him closer.

"How is my new underling?" He messed with Sasuke's hair smiling.

The raven swallowed down his anger, trying to give his logic the better place in this war between mind and heart. "Fine."

"First thing, we have to get you some other place. We don't want you living in this dump anymore. I take care of my boys," Kiba smiled. "I know place in the other side of the district."

Sasuke nodded. It was clear that Kiba had begun his plan to exile Sasuke as far as possible from his ex-boyfriend. Sasuke couldn't see it then; the significance of how much energy Kiba spent to create a wall around Naruto. Sasuke didn't see it as love, but Kiba did.

Kiba smiled again. He snapped his finger, and a huge white dog came running immediately. "Meet Akamaru."

The dog barked, and Kiba looked at Sasuke expecting him to greet the dog. He couldn't be serious, Sasuke groaned inwardly.

Sasuke stared at Kiba for a second, before sighing, "Hi Ahamaru."

"I'm glad we're on the same side now. For a second there, I thought I'll have to cut off your dick," Kiba smiled. "But, now, I'm sure you'll follow the bro code, right? Don't' touch another friend's girl. Or guy in this case."

"Hn."

"I share everything with my boy's except Naruto. This is where I draw the red line."

Sasuke couldn't help it any more, "You don't like sharing your toys?"

"Toys?" Kiba frowned. "You think he's a toy to me? Let me tell you a story. He was sixteen when I met him. He blew my mind. I just fell in love; I'm not ashamed to say it. But he was with that old fucking jerk. Fifty-five and into teenage boys, but everyone was terrified of him. He used to beat Naruto to a pulp in front of everyone, and no one would move an inch. That was until I came along. The first time I saw him beat Naruto in front me, I challenged him. I got shot twice in the stomach. It was worth it though; I got Naruto and his throne too."

"You killed him?" Sasuke gulped.

"Are you a cop or what?" Kiba tapped Sasuke's face jokingly, before stepping when he noticed the anger in Sasuke's expression. "But you played it right though."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting Naruto to sleep with me for your benefit. Well, I hate it when people use Naruto, but it worked for my benefit this time-"

"It wasn't my intention," Sasuke frowned once again.

"It's okay. Isn't not like you broke his heart or anything. He already knows that I'll always be the only one who doesn't sell him out for money, safety, or-"

"What if I told you I don't want to work with you?"

"Lets not be hasty here. You're a pretty boy, and I don't want to hurt that face of yours," Kiba said calmly. "Naruto is better off without you in his life. His place in under my roof and in my bed. This is where he will be protected and taken care off. Don't distract him from that fact with you silent boy charms."

"And you think you know what's best for Naruto?" Sasuke spat.

"Naruto is like a child going through a rebellious phase. He wants to be with me, he's just can't see it because he needs someone to be angry at. He grow out of it soon, and he'll be back."

"He was right when he said you loved it when he is helpless."

"Naruto is never helpless. You know why? Because I'm weak in front him, and I'm not a helpless person."

"Oh, so the only strength he has, is that fact that you want him."

"Uchiha," Kiba growled. "I sense some disrespect in your voice."

"Hn."

Kiba then laughed, "I should get you a little twink to fuck, and get out all your pent up energy. I know one boy who just loves to take it up his ass. He'll make you forget all about Naruto."

**XXXXXX Three Months Later XXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the bar giggling at Shikamaru and his interaction with the other customers. The brunette never knew how to take a complement even thought he had worked as a bartender since the day he passed the legal age. He turned around and saw the raven walk in.

The Uchiha had grown a lot. Not physically, but like any person fighting for his survival, he had adapted to the life around him. It showed in his body posture. It showed in the look he had in his eyes. Naruto smiled as their eyes met, slightly blushing, and looking back at Shikamaru.

"Again with that," Nara asked.

"What?" Naruto grinned, blushing even more.

"You can't have him. He works for Kiba now."

"Who said I want to have him? I don't even talk to him anymore."

"You look at him like a school girl looking at her crush," Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome."

"I'm not going to 'cause any trouble. Don't worry-"

"Cause who trouble?" Kiba jumped in, wrapping his arm around Naruto, and kissing his cheek.

"How was your day?" Naruto smiled at Kiba, pushing the hand away from his neck. "Did we get back together without my knowledge, again?"

"I just like extra today. That's all," Kiba kissed the cheek again, Naruto pushing his head away. "You recommended me someone useful for once."

"Who?"

"Sasuke, idiot."

"He's fitting in?"

"Well, he's not as awesome as me, but, yeah he's fitting in better than I expected," Kiba poked his tongue out, then pointed at Shika, "I feel offended that dogs are not allowed into the bar."

Shikamaru nodded softly, bottling up the retort that had popped into his mind. "Are you drinking something?"

"I have to go," Naruto suddenly got up.

"Why?" Kiba observed him the blond got off the stool.

"I'll get some groceries."

"Since when do you shop for groceries? You eat all your meals at the diner."

"I'm trying to get into a better life style," Naruto smiled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru hissed, knowing quite well where Naruto was heading.

A short walk later, Naruto stood in the store half mindedly reading the prices of tuna cans, as he watched the door open and close. Once Sasuke entered, he turned back to his shopping, but not before coughing once loudly.

The raven smiled. They had been playing that game for a while now, without actually speaking directly to each other. They couldn't; Kiba wouldn't allow it. Plus, as far as everyone knew, he was a straight as an arrow. It was easier to fake, than to stop advances from men, and to stop Kiba from constantly offering him prostitutes. Not that all the men who worked with Kiba were gay, but Kiba had grown up on _that _side of district, so many of the followers who gather around him were from the same exiled area as well.

The closet wasn't big enough to contain the feelings he was starting to develop for Naruto. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't get him ever that sparked his interest in the boy, but he was betting it was something else. He wouldn't dare confess it was love, since love was a dangerous thing for an Uchiha to admit. The only thing he knew for sure was that for Naruto's sake, and for the sake of him refusing to be just a lackey, his determination to become a force to be reckoned with was growing stronger.

He walked towards the shelves in which Naruto stood checking, and positioned himself right next to the blond. Slowly, he reached his hand out, and his fingers brushed slightly against Naruto's and the cans. Both men gulped, electricity thundering through their bodies, before he took the can away.

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


End file.
